


Daddy's Home

by Shigarakiscumdump



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ageplay, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Hero Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, League of Villains, bnha - Freeform, dubcon, lightNonCon, lov, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigarakiscumdump/pseuds/Shigarakiscumdump
Summary: Shigaraki has had a long day and he loves coming home to his good little toy, always eager to please~
Relationships: Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic, so it's probably no good, but feedback is always appreciated in the comments! Thank you <3

It was a long day for Shigaraki. He had dealt with too many annoyances and came home hot and bothered- slamming things, grunting, death glaring anybody who looked at him for more than a second. You were patiently waiting for him in the room the two of you shared at the base, or rather, his room which he moved you into. Something about, “you can’t be too far away,” and, “you’re too small to be by yourself for too long..” despite him rarely being home to watch you regardless. 

Shigaraki walks in, slamming and almost disintegrating the door behind him. You happily look up from what you were doing, greeting him with a smile. 

“Welcome home, Daddy!” you say, trying to ignore how angry he looked. 

“Hi, baby,” he says, throwing his coat off and plopping down on the bed beside you.

“Long day?” you ask as you climb on top of him, straddling his hips and nuzzling yourself between his neck.

“Too many fucking bastards in this world.. They think they can just walk all over me!” he grunts. You kiss his neck, reassuring him that you were here now, to make everything better.

“How was your day, Y/n?” He sighs, wrapping his arms around you so you were trapped. You started talking about all the things you did while you were in little space waiting for him to get back. Your rambling leaves a smile on Shigaraki’s face. Something about hearing your sweet little voice just made his heart melt and problems go away. “And what’s this you’re wearing for me, huh?” he lets go of you and you sit up. 

“It’s the cute little outfit you got me, silly!” you giggle as you wiggle your butt on his groin. 

Shigaraki shifts underneath you, his eyes gazing down toward the small skirt you had on. He knew exactly what you were doing, but he didn’t mind. That was until you noticeably grinded against him, “to get comfy” is what you said. 

“You’re a little brat, you know that?” he says, grabbing your hips so you’d stop moving. Just don't move. You’re going to get him worked up. 

“Hm? What do you mean, daddy?” you ask in that adorable little voice he loved so much. Shigaraki wrapped his arms around the back of your neck, pulling your head to his level. He sniffed your hair before giving you a kiss on the forehead. 

“Grinding against me like that.. Good girls behave, and use their big girl words when they want something.” he says sternly. You let out a small whine, going limp in his arms. 

“You just had a hard day, I wanted to make Daddy feel good!” you justify. 

“Oh is that right, darling~?” he pulls you off his lap, guiding you down to the floor. “Then certainly my good little toy can use that pretty little mouth of hers and help daddy out, yes?” He runs his fingers through your hair, making sure to keep his thumb away from your head. You have a devilish smile on your face when Shigaraki calls himself daddy. You just love it so much when he refers to himself as that, it was so sexy… You bring your nose up to his clothed sex and nudge it like a scared little kitten. Shigaraki chuckles as he continues petting your head. “Go on then,” he starts, watching as you needily nudge at him, “I know you want to~” You whine against him, getting rewarded with a small gasp from Shigaraki. He pulls your head back and pulls his sweats and boxers down, revealing his hard member that practically jumps out at you to say hi. He moves your head back and you trial kissing along the underside of his cock. Shigaraki has a naive smirk spread along his face, his hands resting on the bed. You tease his tip with wet kisses and little kitten licks. “Don’t be so shy, baby, you’ve done this so many times before- you’re daddy’s little toy, remember?” You nod, before taking his whole length down your throat. Shigaraki inhales sharply, throwing his head back on the pillow. “Just like that, baby, fuck your throat feels so good tightening around me..” he praises. You moan around his dick, sending the vibrations right through him. He grabs the back of your head and pushes your head down until your nose is hitting his navel. You choke when he hits the back of your throat, going deeper than before. He chuckles and thrusts into your mouth, thriving off the small chokes and coughs you make around him. 

You tap his thigh. You needed to breathe. “Through your nose, slut.” he grunts, only thrusting into you harsher. The tears in your eyes glisten when you look up at him, half lidded eyes pleading to be fucked. You needed some sort of release, too. You took your free hand and slowly made your way down to your swollen, sensitive clit. You rub small circles, not wanting to move much. If you got caught touching without permission, you’d be in a lot of trouble. You can’t help but moan against him when you finally feel the pleasure on your needy clit. Shigaraki looks at you with an unamused expression. “Is someone being a bad girl and touching without permission?” His hips stop in an instant, backing away from your throat. You freeze, eyes going wide. 

“Daddy, I-I’m sorry! I needed to feel something!” you blurt out. 

“Stand up.” he instructs. When you hesitate, he roughly grabs a fistful of hair and guides you to a standing position, before bending you over his knee, ass up. “I thought my little slut knew better, how pathetic..” he says, faking disappointment. His hand harshly meets your ass, leaving a bright red handprint. You wince underneath him, blurting out more pleads and sorry’s. Ignoring you, he slaps you several more times, until you're gripping his leg in pain, begging for him to stop. “I don’t think my toy knows how to listen; how else am I supposed to teach you? Or are you pleading for my cock to punish your poor little hole, instead?” he throws you onto the bed, face down. You lay there panting, your dripping cunt waiting for Shigaraki’s hard member to ruin you and give you the pleasure you’ve been yearning for. He lines himself up on your wet entrance. “Seems like this is what my little bitch in heat wanted.” You whine, trying to back yourself up onto his cock. With no prep, he thrusts himself in. No amount of preparation would prepare you for his cock, it never does. He roughly thrusts all the way out and back in, groaning as you clamp down around him. 

“Ah! Shiggy, slow down!” you scream. He laughs and slams his hips into you. 

“I thought my pathetic whore wanted to feel me? Is this not good enough for you? Hm?”

“No! It hurts,” you mumble through quiet sobs. He ignores your cries and keeps going at a steady pace, already feeling his high coming. He moans in your ear before licking from there to your neck, leaving purple marks so dark you could see them from a mile away. You let out whimpers, unsure if they’re from pain or pleasure at this point. His sharp thrusts slowly start to feel better than worse, and the ringing in your ears is drowning out the sloppy sounds your pussy makes when Shigaraki pounds into you. “Daddy,” you whine in a shrill voice, “I’m getting- mmm- close!!” your hands are gripping the sheets so tightly your knuckles turn white, and Shigaraki pushes down on your back, causing you to arch and make his dick hit that sensitive spot in the deepest part of you. You moan loudly, the other league members used to it at this point, and Shigaraki not giving a fuck to try and shut you up. I mean he’s just as loud as you are. 

“God baby, your cunt’s swallowing me whole! What a needy little thing~”he smirks, watching you start to squirm under him. His pace stills as hot thick liquid fills your insides, causing you to go over the edge. 

“Fuck daddy-” you try saying, but your words are cut off by the breathy moan that leaves your mouth the same time your climax takes over. Your walls clamp down around him, milking his cock for all it’s worth. Shigaraki puts all his body weight on you, kissing your cheek kindly. 

“Does my little girl want to be naughty anymore?” he teases, knowing damn well this was your intention from the start.

“I’ll be daddy’s good girl from now on..” you say, hiding your face in the bed. He pets your head and pulls out, plopping down beside you. 

“Good. But don’t think that was enough punishment for you.. I’m not done with you yet; you have a mess to clean.” he points down to his cock, already getting hard again.


End file.
